


A Troll to Remember

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Three brothers attempt to cross a bridge guarded by a troll.





	A Troll to Remember

One night on patrol, three brothers had to cross the Wayne Memorial Bridge. Robin, the smallest, tried to cross first.

He came upon a fearsome troll who sprang up from under the bridge.

“Who dares cross my bridge?” the troll bellowed.

“-tt-” Robin said. “I am Robin, and no creature will stop me!”

He barreled towards the troll and slid beneath his grasp, making it clear to the other side of the bridge. The troll, his dinner gone, climbed back down below the bridge.

The second brother, Nightwing, came along, whistling happily. The troll leapt out and stopped him.

“Who dares cross my bridge?” it yelled.

Nightwing blinked. “My name is Nightwing. I need to cross the bridge to reach my brother.”

“I’ll eat you,” the troll said. “Your brother may have escaped, but you’ll be a delicious dinner.”

“Oh no,” said Nightwing. “You wouldn’t want me. I’m too stringy. But my other brother will be coming by soon, and he’s much bigger than I am.”

The troll considered this.

“Very well. I’ll wait for your brother. But you’d better be telling the truth!”

“Oh, I am, I promise.” With that, Nightwing crossed the bridge.

Nearly an hour later, the third brother attempted to cross the bridge.

“Who dares cross my bridge?” the troll screamed.

Red Hood pulled out a gun and shot the troll in the kneecap.

“You shot me!” the troll yelled.

“Yep. And I’ll do it again if you don’t get out of my way.”

The troll jumped down back to his hideaway under the bridge. And Red Hood crossed with no problem.

“And so, the moral of the story is, don’t be a troll in Gotham, or someone will shoot you in the kneecap,” Jason said.

“I don’t think that’s a moral, Jason,” said Dick.

“You got a better one?”

“No.”

“My case rests.”


End file.
